<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>由食堂扩建引发的一场血案/The Honorable Road of a Dining Hall by Dongtianinthecave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059786">由食堂扩建引发的一场血案/The Honorable Road of a Dining Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongtianinthecave/pseuds/Dongtianinthecave'>Dongtianinthecave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongtianinthecave/pseuds/Dongtianinthecave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“总的来说，人们总是能接受善的，教会能够用它当媒介，人们就能用它当语言。”<br/>“而在帕迈拉和斯灵，芙朵拉的语言不通。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Beleth, 库罗德/贝雷特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是一篇不是很认真的库贝，本篇中的库罗德和贝雷特老师仿佛一直能够相互理解（或者库罗德单方面一直相信老师是理解他的），于是就想尝试一下看上去并不是互相理解的库贝！希望自己能圆满填坑。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      加尔古·马库虽然被人们称为大修道院，身处其中的学生们和教工们却都习惯称它“加尔古·马库”而不是“大修道院”，唯一一个认认真真加上“大修道院”的是西提司，他阅惯了文件又是如此表里如一，过目财务报告时时常忍不住为高额的维护费用咋舌，因此对于“大”具有十分具体的印象。学生们和其他教工则不同，他们各自习惯混迹于固定的区域，于是在特定的时期总是容易碰上许多“志趣相投”的人，周末时林哈尔特总是找不到称意的钓位（当然他也乐得寻个角落平躺睡觉），期末时莉丝缇亚只能抱着成山的书籍艰难地挪回宿舍，演习临近时总能看见菲力克斯臭着脸在训练场和骑士之间之间不断往返。</p><p>      现在是午饭时刻，卡斯帕尔又是第一个冲出重围的人，他坐在离门最近的那个位置，旁边是倒头狂睡的林哈尔特（他选择了从概率上说老师课堂提问时最容易忽略的位置，事实证明汉尼曼是个循规蹈矩的好老师），卡斯帕尔起跑带起的小风让他无意识地抬手挠了挠脸。此刻卡斯帕尔冲进了食堂，一路上他没有遇到任何人，连拉斐尔都没有赶上他，他就是今天的食堂赛跑冠军，他迈进了门槛像是撞过了终点线今天有他最爱的芙朵拉秘制烟熏肉他能在大部队赶到之前添三份……他看到了弯弯曲曲排着长队的饭口，以及长桌边上塞着半块烟熏肉嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼……的拉斐尔。他的防雷护符如遭雷击！</p><p>      “这是怎么回事！”他指着拉斐尔大喊起来。</p><p>      “唉，食堂该扩建了。”排在队尾的金鹿学级学生感叹道。在他的前面还有数十名金鹿学级学生，排在队头的金鹿学级学生伸出一根手指：“劳驾，一份芙朵拉特制烟熏肉。”校工闻言，夹起了托盘里的最后一份烟熏肉。</p><p>      希尔妲对第二个……或者说以金鹿学生数目为n的第n+2个冲线的英谷莉特抱歉地笑：“学级提早下课了，要么希尔妲分你一份？希尔妲还有三份。”</p><p>      “等等等等……希尔妲，也给我一份吧！”卡斯帕尔看见校工在窗口挂上了红色的木牌——通常意味着例菜中的某一类已经卖完了，想吃的只能自己带材料来特别订做——急忙冲希尔妲双手合十。希尔妲看着面前的两份烟熏肉面露难色。</p><p>      “希尔妲，你吃烟熏肉的吗？”英谷莉特的盘子里还剩半块滋滋冒油的肉，她腾出手来拿餐巾擦了擦嘴，“你不是常说，吃这种东西会让你长粉刺，还要化妆遮盖……之类的。”</p><p>      “这不是留给我自己的啦……”希尔妲摆摆手，指着其中一份对卡斯帕尔说，“你可以把库罗德同学这份吃掉。哦，希尔妲这星期的扫除也拜托你啦~”</p><p>      卡斯帕尔快乐地答应了，他端着盘子走向拉斐尔，不一会儿，爽快的大笑声就在靠近餐口的餐桌一侧响起来，又过了一会儿，他们双双站起身端着盘子走到了打餐队伍的末端。</p><p>      此时的队伍已经延伸到食堂外部，草坪上弯弯曲曲地站了几排人。站在队伍中端的希尔凡笑嘻嘻地冲正从食堂走出来的一群相熟的金鹿女生打招呼：“最近都好早啊，想和你们一起吃饭都赶不上了呢。”女孩们咯咯地笑，其中一人说：“库罗德同学又和老师吵起来啦！”</p><p>      “我觉得那不是吵架呢，”又一人说，“他们又没有大声冲对方吼叫，我爸爸妈妈吵架的时候还朝对方身上摔东西。”</p><p>      “可我和我妈妈吵架的时候也从来没有朝对方吼过……我爸爸讨厌吵闹的声音。”</p><p>      “对啊，谁说吵架一定要朝对方大喊大叫，我和我男朋友——”</p><p>      “哎呀，自从那位老师入职，金鹿学级也变得更热闹了呢，那么我就不打扰各位……”希尔凡眼看话题正在迅速偏离，便适时地脱身，在身后同学正义的谴责目光中向前大跨几步。</p><p>      雷欧妮抱着一袋食物从食堂一路小跑，却在学级教室门口看见了洛廉兹。此人正双手抱胸，右手抹着胸花，偏头看向教室内，脸上带着一抹诡秘的笑意。雷欧妮周身本能地泛起一阵寒意，便决定不和他打招呼，站在和他对称的位置上伸长脖子也往教室里瞧。</p><p>      午间的阳光从讲台背后的窗户透进来，在地板上投出极短的一段光影，他们的老师依然站在讲台后，腰杆笔直，一双冷静的眼睛此时正专注地跟着面前的人。库罗德，大修道院公认最吊儿郎当却也最为心思缜密的级长，在这双眼睛的注视下缓慢地踱着步。虽然隔着相当一段距离，但是空旷的教室依然将那师生二人说话的内容传到了门口二人的耳中。</p><p>      “……即使拥有创世的神、治世的王，如果没有组成这国家的每个人，概念中的‘国’便也不复存在了吧。芙朵拉虽然有着辽阔的疆域，在这其中的人却依然无法好好沟通。看来就算是赛罗司的教义也无法消除人与人之间的隔阂呀。”</p><p>      “教义引导人们从善，但不是所有人都对教义毫无怨言。”这声音低沉而平静，属于那个耐心的教师。</p><p>      “总的来说，人们总是能接受善的，教会能够用它当媒介，人们就能用它当语言。”</p><p>      “而在帕迈拉和斯灵，芙朵拉的语言不通。”</p><p>      洛廉兹轻轻地嘶了一声。</p><p>      “等等，”雷欧妮小声说，“我记得在一开始，他们讨论的是扩建食堂的事。”</p><p>      “我们离开的时候，主题就已经换成同盟内部存在的思想矛盾了。”洛廉兹笑道，“记住话题走向是偷听的基础，雷欧妮同学。”</p><p>      “又开始了……”雷欧妮嘟囔着，颇为厌烦地瞥了他一眼，“我从刚才起就想问了，你到底在笑什么？”</p><p>      “不觉得很有意思吗，库罗德同学在平时与人辩论时会这么显露出自己的本来想法吗？”洛廉兹说。</p><p>      “你在说什么？这和他平时的样子有区别吗？”</p><p>      “库罗德同学平时想给你提建议时，会怎么说？”</p><p>      “呃，试着把枪尖往左偏一点？”</p><p>      洛廉兹用眼斜了她一眼：“我当然不是在说战斗的建议。”</p><p>      “库罗德同学说话的时候会巧妙地藏起自己的重点。”二人背后突然响起一个声音，莉丝缇亚从大厅方向走来，站在雷欧妮旁边，“因为抓不到重点，所以我们会觉得他大半时间在胡闹。”</p><p>      “真叫人寒心，这样的男人居然要当上未来的盟主。”洛廉兹撇嘴道。</p><p>      “是吗，我倒觉得这样的男人当上盟主才能镇住那些蠢蠢欲动的诸侯。”莉丝缇亚轻笑，猫一样的眼睛微微眯起看着洛廉兹，“像洛廉兹同学这样正直又易懂的人，才倒是让人不放心。”</p><p>      “我听不懂，你在说什么呢……”洛廉兹干笑两声。</p><p>      “小声点，都听不清了！”雷欧妮冲两边各做了噤声的手势。</p><p>      教室内的话题还在继续。库罗德在贝雷特的正对面站定，在想到新的切入点的同时微微抬起头看着他，贝雷特的双手轻轻撑着讲台，他不说话时几乎给人一种雕像的死物感，库罗德见过那些训练有素的佣兵，修道院镇压叛党有时会雇佣这些人，他们在丛林里潜伏时，敌人就算是擦肩而过也无法感觉到他们的声息。这样的兵无疑是危险的。贝雷特身上的黑色轻铠反射着窗外属于午后的日光。</p><p>      “哎呀，那看来这世界上还是恶人占多。”库罗德摊手道，“一节不到，赛罗司骑士团已经全派没了，又要我们出场。”</p><p>      “这是学生们应尽的义务，实战的训练也很重要。”</p><p>      “知道知道，伊艾里扎老师经常这么说……不如说这就是常识吧。不过啊，”库罗德往背后的课桌上一靠一撑，坐了上去，现在他可以和老师互相平视了，“居然连同在教义下的分教会也开始一一叛变，恶党的思想还真有诱惑力。”</p><p>      “作恶的思想若没有诱惑力，这世界上不存在你说的隔阂了。”贝雷特说。</p><p>      “但是‘恶’又该怎么分辨呢，对于赛罗司教来说倒比较方便，违反教义即为恶，对吧？不过如果我被人擅自划分成了恶人，肯定就会不爽地狠狠回击。”库罗德说，“隔阂究竟因何开始，各执一词的两方肯定自己也摸不着头脑吧？”</p><p>      仿佛是被看不见的獠牙刺了一下，洛廉兹猛地往后一仰，后脑撞上了什么东西，发出一声闷响。</p><p>      “怎么了？”雷欧妮疑惑地回头，“啊，拉斐尔同学，你不是说要去自主练习吗？”</p><p>      “哦！雷欧妮！俺的负重腰带落在教室了，没那个俺没法练习啊！”</p><p>      教室内的两人被拉斐尔的大嗓门惊动，同时朝门口看过来。莉丝缇亚叹了口气。</p><p>      “噢，真是抱歉了老师，时间拖得这么久。”库罗德从桌子上跃下，“一起去吃个饭吧？”</p><p>      贝雷特有些踌躇，最后还是摇了摇头：“抱歉，接下来得向蕾雅大人报告事务，你去吧。”</p><p>      “听说今天难得有烟熏肉，午饭还是稍微吃吃吧，老师。”库罗德上前两步，和贝雷特隔着讲台对视。</p><p>      贝雷特看上去有些困惑，不过还是回应了对方的“关心”：“知道了。”</p><p>      午休时间即将结束，食堂里也没有多少学生了，厨师看到库罗德，便把保存好的一份烟熏肉递给了他，上面贴着张纸条，是希尔妲略显凌乱的字迹：随便了，库罗德同学和老师谁先来就给谁吧！真是的，竟然让淑女等了半天，不可饶恕！！！三个感叹号，库罗德庆幸自己在路上没碰见她，这位天天抱怨重装除草累断腰动作却比谁都灵敏的淑女，在气头上的时候可不会控制自己的力道。</p><p>       他端着盘子在长餐桌旁坐下，对坐在对面的西提司和芙莲问了声好。声音在空旷的食堂里回荡，伴着职工们在后厨清洗的些许杂音。西提司看上去对他相当警惕，身子偏了偏，挡住了芙莲的一半身体。库罗德看在眼里，心里生出了一点点戏耍的念头，比如给芙莲切一块烟熏肉……诸如此类，他飞快又愉快地思考了一些把戏，又迅速消灭它们。他有更重要的事。</p><p>       于是他给西提司切了一块烟熏肉，在对方惊悚的目光下将自己的想法娓娓道来，西提司的表情渐渐沉凝，芙莲高兴地欢呼起来。“我觉得完全可以呀，哥哥大人！”她说。</p><p>       西提司看上去仍在思忖，无意识间，他把库罗德切的那块烟熏肉沾着烤肉酱吃了。最后，他对忍着笑的库罗德说：“你待会儿来我办公室，把详细的方案草拟一下，我得征求大司教的意见。”</p><p>       去办公室的路上，芙莲悄悄（趁着汉尼曼拉着西提司狂侃自己最近的研究成果时）对库罗德说：“我会帮你劝劝我哥哥的，我也很想让食堂有更大的空间。我哥哥平常就是因为讨厌排队，每次都等大家走光了才来吃饭，但我想和大家多聊聊天。”</p><p>       库罗德笑道：“我也想让大家在一起多聊聊天。”</p><p>       他们花了一整个下午商量扩建食堂的方案，期间有人敲门，二人抬头一看，是贝雷特，他看上去有些惊讶，毕竟少有学生到西提司的办公室来，更别提这样头对头奋笔疾书。西提司看着贝雷特，终于想起来是自己把他叫到办公室来的：“我看你今天直接向大司教报告了，就不用找我了。接下来的教学你就自己定夺吧，期待你们学级下个课题的发挥。”西提司的目光扫过了库罗德。</p><p>      贝雷特退出了房间，临走时看了一眼库罗德，他朝自己的老师眨眨眼，并起右手食指和中指敬了个礼。</p><p>      西提司看在眼里，问：“对新教员有什么感想吗？”</p><p>      库罗德说：“他很适应这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大改，不满意之前的走向</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      到了竖琴节的时候，金鹿学级的学生们先后隐约察觉到了级长的异常。他愈发神出鬼没，频繁进出大修道院。平日，他除了上课时间几乎都泡在图书馆里（“实在是太奇怪了！”莉丝缇亚皱着眉头说，“希尔妲，你说库罗德同学是不是有了什么隐疾？”）有些日子——特别是西提司担任讲师的日子——更是直接缺席课程。西提司本人看上去并不是很在意，但鉴于库罗德级长的身份，他便不可能像林哈尔特一样上一半课跑去钓鱼还没什么人察觉。诚然，他的存在感在他需要时会变得极其稀薄，但逃课显然不是应用这项技能的恰当地方。世上有更多的情境，当你身处其中时便急需这项技能，比如一个走私犯云集的拍卖行。<br/>
      该拍卖行建于地下，由同盟废弃的一处堡垒改造而成，坐落于芙朵拉大陆东部边境，与威名远扬的“芙朵拉下咽喉”之“首饰”仅一山之隔。奇妙的是，即便有时甚至能听到哥纳利尔边境军演习时震天的呐喊声，拍卖行依然生意红火，顾客络绎不绝。库罗德身着深棕色的粗布衣服混迹于拍卖行入口不远处的酒吧，三下五除二便和人称兄道弟起来，对方自称阿历克斯，从帝国来，但他难以消除的口音和深色肌肤一并佐证着他的真实身份。库罗德喝下一口麦酒，也胡诌起自己的身份，他说他也从帝国来，是布里基特那位可怜的人质公主的侍从，他一边说一边在心里给佩托拉道歉，坚强的公主从来都是一个人解决所有问题，侍从的存在本身就是对她人格的羞辱，更别提使用“可怜”这个字眼形容她，若是以上这段话不幸传入佩托拉的耳中，他从今往后都别想再看到大修道院夜晚的美丽风景。<br/>
      “我一看你就是新来的，哈！”阿历克斯亲昵地搂着库罗德的肩膀，麦酒的味道吹在他脸上，他感到正对着阿历克斯的左耳被吹得热乎乎的，“你那大包里头装着武器吧？嗯？小迪米？（对不起，帝弥托利！）”<br/>
      当然，包袱里裹着他十天前从修道院出发时拿到的银弓，它比钢弓更沉重，但库罗德使起来刚刚好。他是学级第一个能使用银弓的人，他的老师对此虽然没有任何言语表示，但显然非常高兴，他请库罗德在食堂吃了饭——那是即将远行的弓箭手出发前的最后一顿大餐。他的肚子非常配合地叫了一声。他有些尴尬地摸摸自个儿的脑袋，没有回答阿历克斯的问题。对方把这当成了默认，得意地哼唧了两声，随即隔着摩肩接踵的人群对酒保喊叫着又要了一杯麦酒。帕迈拉人举着杯子凑到库罗德耳边：“要我说，你这决定也没多大问题，你第一次来，肯定不会进中心拍卖区，带点东西保护自己是应该的。这儿虽然有古罗斯塔尔家的大人物罩着，但谁知道哪天他们就会拍拍屁股走人，那些贵族。”他做了个鬼脸，络腮胡子让这个表情更显滑稽。库罗德抬了抬眉毛，依然没做回答。阿历克斯像是想到了什么，忙不迭道歉：“对啊，你是布里基特那位小姐的朋友，哎呀，不好意思。你知道的，我说的是同盟那群圆桌混蛋。帝国……嗯，还行，还行。”<br/>
      古罗斯塔尔……洛廉兹曾向他提过家族账簿上一笔来路不明的巨大财产（在他看来，这一定与导致领内农民民不聊生的苛税有关，有损贵族的脸面。）每年定期都会经过他家族领地内的一些商会分批转成合法收入，就是这里的提成？库罗德漫不经心地回忆着，里刚作为盟主家族，每年会通过各大商会从同盟领域内大小商铺抽取些许利润作为税款，紧接着是分管各自封地的大贵族，接下来又会轮到依附于大贵族的小贵族……古罗斯塔尔作为参与圆桌会议的大贵族，每年收到的商铺税款自然相当可观。但他们依然在里刚和哥纳利尔的眼皮子底下做出了一块专属于自己的大蛋糕。<br/>
酒馆外传来两声清脆的铃响，几乎要躺倒在库罗德怀里的阿历克斯条件反射般直起身子，右手探进口袋里掏出一张纸条，嘴里嘟囔着“九号一千基尔”一类令人摸不着头脑的话，但他终于还是输给了酒精和睡意，像煮熟的巨型龙虾那般屈着身子倒在了地上。这样的情况——库罗德环顾四周——在这里似乎并不少见，路过阿历克斯的服务生看都不看，脚下又仿佛长眼一般绕过了阿历克斯沉睡的身躯。天赐良机。或许半小时后阿历克斯会清醒过来，然后发现自己外套内侧的秘密口袋里多了一块金子。<br/>
      库罗德揣着阿历克斯手上的那张小纸条穿过了两个相谈甚欢且意图把无辜路过的他拉过去一起相谈甚欢的斯灵女人（这着实非常不容易，她们膀大腰圆，手臂上肌肉丛生。）一个摊在身后人背上高唱忧伤的民族歌曲的达斯卡人和一大群叽叽喳喳且全部戴着眼镜的芙朵拉人，终于走出了酒馆。他回头看了一眼酒吧那亮堂又活泼的热闹景象，拿手背蹭了蹭脸上斯灵女人的口红，嘴角噙着微笑。<br/>
这正是他梦中所见的景象。</p><p>     他用剩下的所有钱向一个斯灵人讨价还价地购买了五龙车木材，附赠了两袋寒冰菜种子和两桶树胶。后者当然是进贡给调制医疗药水的美丽校医，前者或许能取悦时常光临温室的老师。他在图书馆里查阅教会历年绘制的地图以估计拍卖行地理位置的时候，经常见到他的老师手捧园艺书籍津津有味地阅读。那两袋寒冰菜种子想必能给他带来不少的快乐。<br/>
      他把银弓寄存在身着黑色制服的护卫人员处，溜达着进了中心拍卖区，和其他通过不正当手段混进秘密地点的“同僚”相比，他的心情未免过于好了。他自己也意识到了这一点，因为他发现自己几乎要在中心拍卖区昏暗的灯光下跳起舞来。他翻了翻自己的脑子，暂时把一切归咎于那奇妙的酒吧和他自己对竖琴节的肉体记忆。戴上了护卫人员交给他的面具，他顺利找到了九号席位，中心拍卖区的每个席位都是用木板隔开的简陋包厢，虽然没有采用完全封闭的私密设计，但至少保证了顾客的基本隐私。<br/>
      在年轻的盟主继承人无法注意到的角落，一个人无声无息地跟上了他，这个人像是中心区昏暗灯光自我衍生的产物，从值得被女神注意到的时刻起，就跟在了毫无知觉的库罗德的身后，宛如一道影子。<br/>
       库罗德在九号席位落座不久，敲门声响起，两个女人走了进来。他抬头看了一眼，只感觉仿佛先是被兜头浇了一盆冷水接着又被要求保持这全身湿透的状态在同学们面前演讲，他突然被迫面对着一个令他无所适从的情境。那是……难以形容的着装风格，一言以蔽之，像只被剥了一半皮的兔子。他自诩作为里刚的一员——短暂但浓墨重彩的一员，自己相较于同龄人已经见多识广，但这样离经叛道（他居然有说出这个词的一天！）的装束，他敢肯定就算是他那当了十几年盟主的祖父也没有亲眼见过。<br/>
      左侧的女人端详着库罗德暴露在面具外面的一半脸颊，笑容似乎更灿烂了些：“您好，这是您预定的兔女郎！”<br/>
      库罗德感到冷汗从自己脸上滑过，他该怎么表现？要按他自己的意思，他必定会原封不动地将这两个女人打包寄回去，再奉上一个抱歉的笑。但现在他应该是九号客人，问题就在于，这九号客人应该是他自己，还是“阿历克斯”？<br/>
      给他反应的时间已经不多了，过多的空白让兔女郎们露出了困惑的神情。<br/>
      他轻快地说：“来得正好，帮我倒杯水。”他观察着两个女人的表情，发现她们虽然对这个指令一样十分困惑，但还是顺从地深鞠一躬（他飞快地移开了视线，感谢面具！）走出了包厢。剩下他一个人默默对着亮起灯光的舞台流冷汗。<br/>
      他多年前跟随祖父参加过拍卖会，对流程很熟悉。这个秘密拍卖行的中心拍卖区，或许因为货物的性质，不但省去了夸大其词的介绍，甚至顾客出价拍下的过程也相当迅速。一个商品经过两至三次竞价便能顺利成交。当兔女郎用托盘端着水回到包厢时，已经有三个商品分别落入了不同编号顾客的囊中。此时，库罗德开始明白为何这片区域被称为“中心”了，在外围时，顾客们虽然能见到许多来自芙朵拉大陆以外的珍稀物种，但能被称为“珍宝”、足够让一个拍卖行在地下世界声名大噪的东西是一个都没有。刚才交易出去的三件商品分别是未成形的、据说能赋予普通人以纹章能力的奇妙道具，仿制自戈迪耶家传“破裂之枪”的珍稀武器，还有一批拓印下来的纹章研究资料，看样子是从赛罗司教会内部流传出去的。<br/>
      呵呵，就算在这样人群混杂、其乐融融的地方，其“中心”依然和纹章，和赛罗司教会紧密相连。现在，这地方又不那么像他的梦了。<br/>
      “主人，您看上去很开心，是拿到自己想要的东西了吗？”兔女郎问。<br/>
      “算是吧。”库罗德说。他平静的语气维持了不到三秒即破碎了，“你……？！”<br/>
      兔女郎们眨起无辜的大眼睛，婀娜的大腿自然地搭在库罗德的膝上：“主人。有什么问题吗？”<br/>
      问题可大了去了……他无奈地想。两位兔女郎的其中一位正端坐在库罗德的大腿上，拿着水杯要往他嘴里喂，另一位也没好到哪去，她坐在库罗德那张靠背椅的扶手上，毛茸茸的尾巴正蹭着他的手臂。<br/>
      如果是帝弥托利或者是艾黛尔贾德遇到这样的情况，一定会不顾场合、拼尽全力把兔女郎们掀翻在地，然后满腹羞恼地拂袖而去。库罗德在脑子里一边思考着对策，一边还颇有余力地编排着他的同学们——听上去颇有余力，实际上这位可怜的、身处困境的年轻人只能靠这样的方法放松自己的精神，否则他下一个瞬间就得从座位上一跃而起，并像想要弄干净毛的落水狗一样把兔女郎们抖落在地上。<br/>
正是此时，下一件商品被摆上了台。<br/>
      库罗德上一秒仍在翻腾的脑海霎时被清空了，一切事实和想法都被此时此刻眼下之所见驱散了。那是一幅用金画框装裱的油画，画布上深紫色、黑色和红色交织的画面冲击力十足。那是——库罗德花了三秒辨认出来——一颗暗红色的心脏，占了画布的一大部分，而右上角由深浅不一的紫色勾勒出的、是一个有如玻璃珠一般圆润的球状物体，它只有那颗心脏的一半大小，却如同寄生虫一般紧紧附着在心脏之上。真正使库罗德呆滞的，是那球形物体上的图案。他曾在汉尼曼的办公室里见过它，纹章学者为之疯狂了整整两节。<br/>
      那是“炎之纹章”，所有者正是唯一的……<br/>
      他猛地站了起来，兔女郎们发出了小声的尖叫，她们并没有猝不及防地摔倒，而是调整着重心站稳了。其中一位兔女郎小心翼翼地问：“主人，您怎么了？”当然，这是明知故问，男人的一举一动向她们透露着他对这件商品的态度。她们对视一眼。<br/>
而半开放的包厢让这小小的骚动如同水波一般扩散了出去，正对拍卖台的十五号席位上，古罗斯塔尔家的侍从向九号席位望了过去，半晌，又拿起了望远镜。<br/>
      他咬牙唤来了护卫，在后者耳边说了几句。护卫行礼，后退着消失在门口的昏暗中。</p><p>      库罗德在站起来的第五秒意识到了自己的失误，他调整了自己的姿态，温和地对兔女郎们说：“我需要出门取一点钱，回来之后能麻烦你们替我引见这里的拍卖师吗，我非常需要这件商品。”<br/>
      没等兔女郎们回答，他就快步走出了九号席位，顺手关上门，他无声地贴紧了墙，蹲下身去。<br/>
      这个中心拍卖场以拍卖台为中心，呈半圆阶梯式分布，他现在所处的是第一阶梯的偏位，离拍卖台很近，但从战略上说非常不利。虽然他抬头可以望见其他席位的情况，但如果有人从比他高的席位追踪他、或者攻击他，都会非常不利。作为一名弓箭手，他对占领高处的重要性深知于心。出口位于顶端，距离他有三层阶梯，也就是说，他必须至少路过六个席位才能到达出口。而他手无寸铁，连毒药也没有携带，他心里很快地冒出一点点未曾接触理学的后悔，它很快又消失了。<br/>
       库罗德看见了阶梯上方正悄无声息靠近、试图包围自己的几道黑影，暗自笑道：“只有放手一搏了啊。”<br/>
       正当他默默记下对手的位置，要从中突围的时候，一声低低的痛呼传入了他敏锐的耳朵。弓箭手在心里数了三二一随即猛地从十号席位的侧边探出头，却看到了一双近在咫尺的战靴。然后他就被一双有力的手扯了起来，来人不由分说抓住他的手，牵着他一路狂奔，另一只手则拿着武器格挡前来阻拦的护卫，库罗德艰难地跟上了他的速度，只觉得晕头转向、眼花缭乱，仿佛只有那只紧紧牵着他的手是真实存在的，其他的一切都是他最近阅读过量导致的幻梦。<br/>
      他们一路跑出了地下拍卖行，弓箭手的救命恩人伸手砍断了绑在门口柱子上的铁链，往那根绳子拴着的东西身上又来了一剑。飞龙哀嚎着展翅起飞，他则带着库罗德藏身于一块岩石后，两人看着追兵对飞远的龙射了几根聊胜于无的箭，便懊恼地撤了回去。库罗德终于松了口气，看着面前人慢慢转回头来，对上他的目光。他在心里咋舌，只消一看，就知道他的老师真的生气了。他酝酿了一下才开口，语气还是那般漫不经心：“哈哈，银弓没拿出来，真是可惜了。”<br/>
       “说明一下。”贝雷特的语气还是如同两节之前在教室和他辩论时那般平静，但库罗德能从那双深蓝色的眼睛里看到冷冷燃烧的怒火。<br/>
当然，他可以把所有的事都推到西提司或者蕾雅头上，追根溯源，他们确实对于今天的情况负有不可推卸的责任。就让教学主管和大司教承受灰色恶魔的怒火吧！<br/>
      然后他听见自己说：“我是来找你的呀，老师。我想邀请你参加同盟下周举行的竖琴节歌舞大会！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>